Arriésgate
by josephinepotter
Summary: Edward llega a un pequeño pueblo después de un gran incidente, Bella la chica mas inteligente y tímida de Forks; los dos guardan un gran secreto… estos secretos los podrán separar? O unir? Que pasara cuando descubra que oculta el otro?
1. Chapter 1

Arriésgate… Se feliz

Edward llega a un pequeño pueblo después de un gran incidente, Bella la chica mas inteligente y tímida de Forks; los dos guardan un gran secreto… estos secretos los podrán separar? O unir? Que pasara cuando descubra que oculta el otro?

P.V. EDWARD

Era increíble como mi vida había cambiado de un momento a otro; mi mama había dicho que un cambio de ambiente me serviría para reflexionar, pero esto era excesivo… mandarme a Forks con mis primos que apenas y podía reconocer, ya que no los había visto en mas de 5 años; pero no tenia otra opción, esta era mi ultima oportunidad.

- Edward ya llegamos – la voz de mi tía me regreso a la realidad.

- Gracias Mary- nunca le había hablado de usted, era una persona muy buena no lo podía negar, pero ahora no tenia ganas de ocultar mi enojo así ella por apoyar la idea de mi madre, baje del coche enseguida sin siquiera mirar a mi alrededor- estoy cansado me podrías decir donde me quedare…

- Parece que la fiesta de despedida te dejo exhausto, o me equivoco primito- ahí estaba mi primo Emmett, que se había quedado un año en casa por esperar a que su novia se graduara y así los dos irse de ese pueblo… que tontería- por lo menos hubieras invitado y no solo nos hubiera tocado el mal humor de la resaca…

- Te prometo que te invitare a la próxima Emmett – lo interrumpí con un tono áspero y cortante.

Recorrí la casa con mi primo a la espalda y Mary a mi lado explicando sus reglas ( no llegar tarde, pedir permiso para TODO, no faltar NUNCA a clases…), al llegar a la recama pude notar que los muebles eran una replica exacta de los que había dejado en Chicago, suspire pesadamente y puse mis maletas a lado de la puerta y fui a tirarme en la cama; ya sin prestarles atención.

- La cena estará lista en 20 minutos y Albert te quiere ver antes de que comamos – Albert era el hermano mayor de mi papa, tenia años insistiendo para que nos mudáramos a este pueblo.

- Seguro que si, que tiene muchas cosas que decirme.

- Estamos preocupados por ti… tienes que entender que nadie esta en tu contra…

- Gracias TIA, pero yo estoy muy bien- la interrumpí sin querer escuchar otro sermón.

- Pues no se te nota primito- ahora fue Emmett que hablo sosteniendo a su mama del hombro, hizo que lo volteara a ver y con tono mas tranquilo comenzó a hablar- vamos ma, creo que Edward necesita descansar un poco- me volteo a ver de reojo con desdén- ve esas ojeras seguro tiene semanas sin dormir.

No dijeron mas y salieron de la recamara, Emmett tenia razón llevaba algunas noches sin poder dormir y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas me hacían despertar entre gritos y empapado en sudor. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco le nada me invadió…

Alice estaba en casa de su mejor amiga tratando de concentrarse en su proyecto de Biología, pero al final cada 5 minutos veía el reloj.

- Alice- le dio un pequeño grito su amiga- por quita vez, esa solución esta mal… si la llegamos a usar así, haremos un desastre en el salón.

- Por favor Bells- dijo ya fastidiada de los regaños de su amiga- al menos así habría un poco de diversión en esa aburridísima clase…

Bella Swan era una alumna modelo, las mejor en casi todas las clases, casi todos en la preparatoria la conocían a pesar de ser tan tímida y callada; por otro lado Alice era conocida por todo el mundo ya que era miembro de todos los grupos que se dedicaban a organizar eventos o reuniones sociales dentro y fuera de la escuela.

- Pero nos expulsarían…

- Ya, ya- la interrumpió Alice levantándose del comedor- era broma, pero si la usáramos no pasaría nada… eres Isabella Swan, la consentida de todos los profesores.

- No de todos, lo sabes- susurro Bella un poco incomoda por las palabras de su amiga.

- Podemos seguir mañana? Es que hoy llega mi primo y quiero ser la primera en darle la bienvenida

- Claro… de todos modos ni pones atención- se levanto y comenzó a recoger sus libros.

Alice solo aventó sus cosas a su bolsa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y salió corriendo de la cocina, pero al abrir la puerta principal se encontró de frente a Jasper.

- Adonde vas diablillo? – la tomo de la cintura por un segundo para que detuviera su carrera- Bells me dijo que necesitaban ayuda con su tarea.

- Por favor Jasper, conmigo no necesitas pretextos- dijo un poco molesta- se que te gusta Bella y haces cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella.

- Alice…- comenzó a hablar, pero el celular de esta lo interrumpió con su incesante sonar.

Alice respondí en cuanto lo saco de su bolsa y solo se despidió con un ademan de mano de su amigo y siguió su camino; Jasper vio como subió a su coche y se alejo rápidamente, suspiro y entro a la casa.

- Bells? – comenzó a buscarla en la sala.

- Estoy aquí- grito ella desde la cocina mientras escondía una cajita en un cajón.

- Acabo de ver a Alice... yo pensé que se tardaría mas en el trabajo- dijo mientras se sentaba en el antecomedor.

- Es que tenia algo que hacer- sirvió dos vasos de refresco y se sentó frente a su amigo- no se como te puede gustar… es hiperactiva, es un torbellino y tu… bueno

- Creo que es por eso por lo que me encanta- sus ojos se comenzaron a iluminar al hablar de la chica- se que somos diferente… es mas tengo mas cosas en común contigo que con ella… pero desde la primera vez que la vi.

- Pero desde hace cinco años que esta aquí, nunca de has dicho nada- lo reclamo Bella- no te va esperar toda su vida… ahora es el momento Ben y ella terminaron hace un mes y esta sola.

- Pero ahora tengo otro problema- dijo el mientras se sonrojaba- es que ella piensa que me gustas tu… que siempre estoy con ustedes por que te quiero a ti.

- como puede creer eso, si tu y yo somos como hermanos, hemos crecido juntos… conoces todos mis secretos, toda mi vida- se mordió el labio y con un poco de dificultad sonrió- en fin, no sabe lo que dice ya se lo aclarare mañana.

- y no has pensado en que tendríamos que intentarlo?- le pregunto Jasper sin pensar.

- hace unos años lo pensé…- comenzó ella- antes de saber lo que sucedería- Jasper al notar su expresión la tomo de la mano- pero no funcionaria ya te lo dije somos como hermanos… aparte de que yo no quiero enamorarme de nadie, no esta en mis planes.

- Bells, no debes de cerrarte a querer a alguien, no debes cambiar tus planes- comenzó a decirle con un tono tranquilizador- suceda lo que suceda debes comenzar a vivir y sacar las narices de los libros.

- puede que tengas razón- susurro ella viendo sus manos unidas y sonrió.

Y Bella lo pensó de nuevo por un segundo, como seria que ella y su mejor amigo fueran algo mas… pensó en estar con el en su graduación, en un primer beso, paseos por la playa, su primera noche juntos, su boda y paro de imaginar en todo eso, no era posible su futuro era muy diferente y ella lo sabia, era tonto ilusionarse con cosas que nunca pasarían.


	2. Chapter 2

Había estado tan cansada toda la semana... que con mucho esfuerzo pude terminar el trabajo, Charlie se observo cuanto me había costado levantarme hoy, así q no se fue enseguida a la comisaría... En vez de eso me recibió con café y hot cakes.

Como te sientes? - temía preguntarme por que mi tono en respuesta siempre era cortante y osco.

Bien... Sólo estoy un poco cansada - esta vez respondí casi en un susurro y sin ningún reproche.

Tal vez pueda llamar a la escuela y pedir algunos días para que descanses - sugirió sin voltearme a ver, mientras terminaba de coser el último hot cake - no creo que se opongan...

Claro qué no - dije con una sonrisa tonta - él estar enferma tiene sus ventajas - sabía que a Charlie no le gustaban esas bromas pero era inevitable no hacerlas de vez en cuando.

Bella - se sentó frente a mi y nos sirvió un poco de café mientras yo ponía un par de hot cakes en cada plato - no debes de tomártelo a la ligera, vi que tu pastillero esta casi lleno y debes tomarte una píldora todas las noches...

Papa - lo interrumpí secamente y suspire - se que te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco pero sabes q esas pastillas solo me ponen peor... Son tan fuertes que no me puedo ni levantar... Te prometo que cuando vea al doctor le explicaré lo que me hacen para ver si me puede dar algo mas.

Ok - no dijo más y comenzó a comer - Renee quiere ir contigo a la próxima cita.

Con tanto trabajo? - no creía en q mi mama llegara a cualquier evento de mi vida - dile q la espero en la clínica y que este o no yo entro a ver al doctor... Tu vendrás? – Charlie siempre esta ahí, sosteniendo mi mano.

Claro qué sí - respondió enseguida y sonrió - Sue nos estará esperando en la clínica, me llamo y dijo que había buenas noticias...

Tal vez por fin te dará el si y serán novios oficialmente - el no pudo más q sonrojarse por mi comentario y seguimos comiendo.

Al terminar le pedí q me llevara a la escuela, no me sentía bien para manejar; al llegar al estacionamiento ahí estaba Jasper esperándome en la entrada, supuse que Charlie le había hablado mientras me lavaba los dientes. Voltee a ver a Charlie y me sonrió mientras yo le daba las gracias, me acomode la chamarra y salí lo más rápido q pude de la patrulla, Jasper corrió a mi encuentro y me pasó el brazo por la cintura cuando vio q perdí el equilibrio.

Estas bien? - me quito la mochila sin soltarme y comenzamos a andar.

Si... Sólo estoy un poco cansada - me recosté en su hombro mientras caminábamos lentamente.

Creo q sería mejor q regreses a casa - comenzó a decirme muy preocupado por mi - sólo deja q vaya a la dirección y te llevo, no me gusta como te ves...

Me has visto peor - hable antes de qué pudiera seguir, lo voltee a ver y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa - Jas es el último año, no quiero perderme ni un día, sabes como es esto hay días buenos y otros malos.

Ok, pero hoy no me separare de ti ni un segundo - su agarre se hizo más fuerte y era impresionante como no me lastimaba por más fuerte que me abrazara o sostuviera.

Caminamos hacia la primera clase sin nada de prisa a pesar de ser de los últimos por los pasillos, cuando quedamos frente a la entrada me sonrió temeroso y volteo a la puerta q tenía detrás.

No te preocupes - le susurre mientras le quitaba mi mochila - estaré bien, si pasa algo estás a unos pasos - sonó el timbre pero el no se movía hasta q un chico llego y lo empujo con su carrera para entrar al salón.

Te puedes fijar – Jasper todavía me sostenía y se puso frente a mi protegiéndome.

Están estorbando - me volteo a ver por un segundo y sigo hablando con Jasper - los marcos de las puertas no son para q te quedes parado decidiendo sí dejas o no entrar a tu novia.

Jasper no pudo decir nada, ya q su profesor lo llamo y el mío llego con paso acelerado exigiendo que fuéramos a sentarnos.

Cada minuto me sentía peor, comencé a sentir mareos y a sudar, por mas que intente no podía poner atención, cuando pidió el trabajo en equipo me levante con mucho esfuerzo para que no se notara que todo me daba vueltas, puse el folder en el escritorio y corrí a sentarme, en cuanto sonó el timbre me levanté como pude por segunda vez y camine a la salida sosteniéndome de lo que podía, ya cuando llegue a la puerta Jasper ya me esperaba esperando. Camine a el y lo sostuve de la chamarra para no caer.

Llévame al hospital - le dije antes de que el pudiera decir algo, estaba apunto de cargarme y me hice a un lado - no, no quiero llamar la atención, por favor no me cargues.

Apretó los labios, pero me tomo de la cintura mientras que con el otro brazo me tomaba la mano, comenzamos a caminar lo más rápido que podíamos, mejor dicho que yo podía; voltee de reojo al sentir q alguien nos observaba fijamente y era aquel chico nuevo, lo vi por un segundo y escondí el rostros entre mi cabello suelto.

P. V. Edward

Se hacía tarde y era mi primer día de escuela, mi tía me esperaba frente a la casa con unas llaves en la mano y su sonrisa angelical. Me las extendió antes de hablar.

Son tuyas - cuando las tomé comenzó a enumerar con los dedos - las llaves de la casa, de la cabaña por sí quieres estar sólo en algún momento y por último las de tu coche - señalo el garaje - llego ayer cuando estabas con los chicos en la playa.

Camine y ahí estaba un Volvo plateado, el q le había mostrado a mi papa hace ya mas de medio año...

Flash Back

Mi papa había llegado temprano del hospital, trataba de llegar siempre a la hora de la cena, pero cada vez era más difícil que estuviera en casa; me sorprendió mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen en su despacho.

Que haces? - me pregunto mientras se asomaba sobre mi hombro para ver la pantalla de la computadora.

Sólo viendo coches - baje la música y voltee a verlo - hoy Brandon llego a la escuela en un BMW nuevo, corre increíble... Bueno eso es lo q dice - voltee a verlo y le sonreí ligeramente - después pues de ir contigo a urgencias, no me atrevería a correr cualquier carro.

Por eso estoy seguro de que es hora de cambiar tu viejo auto - se sentó junto a mi y me quitó el mouse, enseguida puso la página y se veía un Volvo plateado, dos puertas... Hermoso - te gusta?

Claro - no podía dejar de admirar la pantalla, leyendo una y otra vez las especificaciones - a quién no le gustaría…

La próxima semana podríamos ir a la agencia y hacer una prueba de manejo - sugirió mi padre y los dos seguimos viendo la pantalla - pero no le digas a tu madre… por cierto, me dijo que Brandon llego anoche haciendo un gran escándalo, borracho...

Por eso le dieron el coche, ayer fue su cumpleaños y salió a celebrar - comencé a contarle sin darle gran importancia - tal vez tomó unas cuantas cervezas, nada de qué preocuparse... Llego a su casa y como no estaban sus papas pues decidió venir aquí, no quería estar sólo.

Sólo ten cuidado, se muy bien que eres responsable, de hecho más de lo q se espera de un muchacho de tu edad - se levantó y apretó mi hombro - vamos a cenar.

Fin flash back

Mary - ese carro se veía genial, mas de lo que me podía imaginar, le sonreí - como supiste?

Carlisle me llamo y dijo que entregarían algo para ti - enseño un sobré y me lo entrego - venía con esto, la verdad creo q es una ofrenda de paz, ya sabes un nuevo inicio, una nueva escuela, un nuevo coche… una nueva vida - me sonrió y me dio un beso - léela después... ya es tarde, tienes que llegar a la escuela.

Gracias, Mary, nos vemos en la tarde - subí al Volvo y pise el acelerador.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela ya estaba casi vacío, busque el lugar más cercano a la entrada, me estacione y corrí para poder buscar mi salón, seguí las instrucciones de Alice para encontrarlo, cuando llegue en la puerta estaba una pareja...

Te puedes fijar - el chico me volteo a ver con mucho enojo he hizo a un lado a la chica.

Están estorbando – voltee a ver a la chica, su tes era como porcelana y sus ojos de un color café intenso, regrese la mirada de nuevo a el - los marcos de las puertas no son para q te quedes parado decidiendo sí dejas o no entrar a tu novia.

El se puso un poco rojo, pero ya no me pudo decir nada por que le llamaron y al mismo tiempo un hombre llego a nuestro lado.

Señorita Swan por favor a su lugar – volteo a verme y busco en sus papeles – eres el alumno nuevo… Edward Cullen, por favor ve a sentarte, después te presentas con tus compañeros, hoy tenemos muchos temas por ver.

No dije nada solo camine por el pasillo y me senté al fondo del salón a lado de Swan, volteaba a verla por momentos y su semblante no era bueno, cuando el profesor pidió una trabajo ella se levanto pero por un instante cuando regresaba a su lugar pensé que se cairia, pero se recompuso. Cuando termino la clase el profesor me llamo cuando ya estaba apunto de salir.

Señor Cullen, debe entregar un trabajo… no se lo dijo su prima? – volteo a todos lados para buscarla – por cierto donde esta ella?

Esta enferma – en realidad no sabia donde podía estar, ella había salido mucho antes que yo de la casa y supuestamente vendría a la escuela – puedo irme? Tengo que buscar el siguiente salón.

Ve, luego hablamos del trabajo – se sentó y comenzó a revisar los folders que tenia enfrente.

Cuando sali del salón los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes, muchos me veían y susurraban entre ellos, camine un poco mas rápido y me encontré de nuevo con esa pareja, ella se veía mal… por un momento quise preguntar si necesitaba ayuda pero ella volteo y me miro fijamente a los ojos e inexplicablemente todo se borro, pero enseguida cubrió su rostro con su cabello suelto y se aferro mas a su novio.

El día paso sin mas percances, otros profesores hicieron que me presentara enfrente de la clase; por mas que busque a Alice no la encontré y tampoco volví a ver a la chica, cuando termino el día me quede en el estacionamiento para intentar verla otra vez pero no apareció, ya cuando estaba apunto de subir al carro oí que me llamaban.

Edward – voltee y cerre la puerta para esperar que ella llegara – que bueno que te encontré…

Ya me iba – señale el volvo – espere que se fuera la mayoría para poder probar que tanto puede correr, que haces aquí?

Es que me salte las clases pero… - comenzó a jugar con sus manos y a mecerse de un lado para otro- bueno mi amigo tuvo que venir a entrenar y ya me quiero ir a casa… y Bella ya se fue… me puedes llevar?

No iba a la casa – suspire pesadamente – subete, Mary ya debe de estar esperándote.

Cuando llegamos, como lo imagine Mary estaba esperándonos ya con la mesa lista; comimos sin que yo diera detalles de cómo me había ido, en cuanto terminamos corrí a mi recamara y abri el sobre que me había mandado mi papa.

"Edward… se que irte es muy difícil, pero espero que comprendas que esto lo hacemos por tu bien, no nos decepcionaste en ningún momento y esa no fue la razón por la que te mandamos allá, sabes que te amamos y que nunca te dejaremos solo; hijo comienza de nuevo… atrévete a vivir de nuevo".

Comenzar de nuevo… va como si se pudiera…

* * *

_Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los temo prestados, la historia si me pertenece._

_Aquí el segundo capitulo… un poco largo pero es por el tiempo que tarde en subir, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por el review; como siempre les digo se aceptan comentarios o con un te leo me conformo ;)_

_Atte. Joey_

_"La vida sigue su curso, tú toma parte de ella."_


End file.
